Bagels and Kisses
by russetfurbr
Summary: This is a missing moment between Sarah and JT at 1x05 "Saturn Returns". It was written due to a request from the Evil Queen BritCroft. ONE SHOT. Banner by BritCroft.


**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction written for entertainment. I don't own any rights on Beauty and the Beast.**

**Bagels and Kisses**

He was waiting for her for fifteen minutes now. He knew she used to go to the vendor in front of the parking lot for a snack every afternoon. Not that JT was stalking Sarah or anything. He just liked to be... aware of his surroundings.

Yes, that was it! It was not his fault if she happened to be on said surroundings, right? Of course that was not even slightly close to stalking! He was a scientist, he liked to know how things worked in the world, how a girl behaved when she thought nobody was paying attention. Not only girls, of course. And definitely, not only Sarah.

He was a scientist! He observed people! That was what scientists did, they observe and study things to understand the world! There was nothing creepy about observing the world, right?

But what if she had noticed him looking at her before? Would she think he was a creepy lunatic stalker? What was he doing out there, seating at the hook of that car for fifteen minutes, anyway?

His frantic musings stopped all the sudden when he saw her approaching the coffee vendor with that big smile of hers. She was always so nice with everyone, always smiling and socializing. He didn't understand why a woman like that would be interested in an anti-social guy like him.

He took a deep breath, deciding to just end up with that torture and going to meet her there. While walking the few steps that separated them, his mind was picturing the most embarrassing scenarios that could possibly happen.

Possibility one : the vendor sees him there waiting for someone for a long time, gets scared and warns her that there was a weird guy waiting for her and she runs in fear without looking back.

Possibility two: she sees him approaching and runs in fear just because it's him.

Possibility three: she sees him approaching, grabs the pepper spray every woman has inside her bag and attacks him with it, running away and screaming for...

"JT? Hi!" Sarah said friendly, that big, fascinating smile of hers making her eyes shine.

"Oh... Hum... Hi, Sarah! It's... hum... good to see you!" the curl haired man replied, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach.

"I was just grabbing a bagel! I get so hungry in the afternoon. And it doesn't help that the bagels here are so good," she explained, looking at the vendor with a false disapproving expression.

The guy smiled happily, caught up with her sympathetic compliment/bashing. There was nothing flirtatious about the way the other man smiled at her, but JT's blood boiled in his veins anyway.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying the good little things in life," he said, noticing the slightly stuttering in his words.

_"God, why did you make me so stupid?"_ JT thought bitterly.

"Here!" he addressed the vendor, turning his back slightly to her in order to hide his burning cheeks, extending a twenty dollars bill to him.

"JT, no! You don't have to do this," Sarah complained.

"I know. I WANTED to do this!" the professor responded smiling.

The brunette looked at him for an instant and averted her eyes to the ground quickly. She had tried to hide it, but he clearly saw a hint of sadness on her expression. She started to walk slowly towards the university building after he paid for her bagel, nodding for him to follow her.

_"Great! Now you offended the girl! Way to go, Casanova!"_ he berated himself.

"Thanks! It was very kind of you!" she said after a few steps.

"Yeah, but you didn't seem to like it," JT affirmed timidly.

She stopped and looked at him with sincere eyes.

"No, I liked it! Really! It's just that..." Sarah let the phrase unfinished, as if the rest of it was an embarrassing secret.

"It's just that...?" he repeated as a question, inciting her to continue.

She took a deep breath, looking like someone that just made a serious decision, and finished, "It's just that, now that you bought me a bagel, I can't really hope that you'll buy me a dinner, right?"

_"Did she just ask him out?"_ the glassed man thought bewildered.

"N-no! I..." he babbled, taken by surprise.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the girl concluded, resuming her path to the building.

"No, you didn't understand. Let me finish, okay?" he pleaded.

"Okay!" she replied interested, smiling again, putting a stray of hair behind her ear.

_"She IS kind of beautiful, isn't she"_ JT thought, getting lost in her blue eyes for a second.

"Do you have any plans for Friday? 'Cause I know a little Italian cantina that makes great pasta and it has been a lot of time since the last time I went there. I would love to have your lovely company when going back there," the professor said, feeling kind of ridiculous with his attempt at chivalry.

"Actually, I love Italian!" Sarah answered with a delighted smile.

"Friday, then," he said firmly.

"It's a date. Thanks for the bagel, JT. I have to go now, I have a class in ten minutes," she informed, taking a step forward and kissing his cheek. "I can't wait until Friday."

And with that she walked away leaving JT behind. The spot on his cheek that had touched her lips burned for a long time. He couldn't wait until Friday, too.

**A/N: This was just something that popped in my head due to a protest on Tumblr about the lack of writers shipping JT and Sarah. I kinda ship them, but there's so little material on the show to work on their relationship...**

**I know it's short, but since it's just a missing moment, there's not much to say. **

**I confess that I always toyed with the idea of Heather and JT, but that's material for the future. Maybe. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**See ya!**


End file.
